The World of Fools
by MrJackFrost
Summary: A small town was disturbed by strange appearance of fog and unexplained cases of missing person. A group of students team up with the police to solve the case. Written in 1st person POV.
1. Chapter 1: Midsummer Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series. Every original character in this story is my making, though.**

* * *

><p>Midsummer Dream<p>

There's nothing here except this thick fog, so thick that I can't even see where I stand. I've been shouting for some time, but there's not a single response. I don't think my voice echoes too, so it's not likely there's any building or wall or mountain or something like that around. I'm not the kind of sports guy, but walking around for some time surprisingly doesn't make me tired at all. For now, I think keep walking is the best option I had.

After a while, my effort has paid off. Now at least I found something other than those damned fog. I'm not really sure what it is, but it surely looks like one of the gate you find at the Japanese Buddhist temples. It's about four or five meters high, with some kind of huge wooden door in the middle. To the right and the left I saw nothing but long wall with no end. What the heck is it doing in the middle of nothingness? Who build this thing? Why am I just standing here like an idiot?

*sigh*

Maybe it's the last chance for me to find someone or at least something here, so I began shouting. As expected, nothing came in response. Not even when I knock the door like an idiot ended with a response. Surprisingly, the door moved after I pushed it with some effort. With a new hope, I began to push it further, hoping that at least I could find something behind.

Before long, I heard a roaring sound from inside. It sounds like a beast's roar, so terrifying and intimidating. I flinched a little and chill came down into my spine. My instinct said that it's not safe to continue but my curiosity keeps making me push the door. I know that I might be dead if this beast greets me and decides to makes me its dinner but who knows, maybe it's just a pet of something benevolent. Although I don't think that a benevolent guy would have a terrifying beast as a pet.

Pushing the door is a heck of effort. I managed to open it just enough for me to enter, even after those effort. I take a peek into the opening but I saw nothing but more fog. Damn it, this fog really gets into my nerve! Maybe I would find something else if I enter it so I decided to enter the door. As I walk in, a blinding light greets me. It is so bright that it took a while for me to regain my sight.

The fog is surprisingly less dense here; I could actually see my feet and really 'see' the surrounding. It looks awfully familiar. Wait! It's the road near my dorm! Dear God! What the heck is happening here? I try to look back to check the gate, but it's not there anymore. There's only those familiar road I pass everyday! It's not long before the silence broke, it's the roar again! I better check it out. The roar's source came just right ahead.

I saw a beast, about three or four meters high. It got two large horns protruding just above its eyes. The beast has a head which reminds me of the monster Salamandra from a tokusatsu show I watched. The beast has a huge stocky body and pretty long arms with relatively short legs.

In front of it stands a girl. The girl, being only as tall as the beast's abdomen, surely looks done for. It looks like she tries to defend a collapsed man behind her. She looks pretty tired and wasted, which I'm sure not a very good sign.

The beast let out a roar again before smashing its hand at the girl. The girl quickly dodges it so it only smashed the ground and leaves a crater there.

The beast looks very pissed and it tried to give another hit. But the girl suddenly engulfed in blue glow and smashed a card that appear in front of her.

A figure appeared in front of her, blocking the beast's attack but threw a few meters behind in result.

The figure has the body of a woman but has the head of a lioness. It wears an ancient Egyptian accessory on its neck and holds an ankh and a staff. The figure has a red disk its head which is as big as its head.

The girl shout a word, seemingly commanding the figure. The figure responds by holding the ankh facing the beast as a blaze of fire was sent from the disk. The beast's engulfed in fire and roars.

The beast tries to ram the lioness figure but it dodged with ease. Once more it roars before smashing things around it in blind rage. Realizing that the unconscious man might be in danger, the girl ran into the man, trying to wakes him up.

The lioness figure sends another blaze of fire at the beast. The beast shrugs the fire with ease and rams the figure, smashing it to nearby wall. With it's enemy badly damaged, the beast turns at the girl.

The beast stands with both its legs and hands. Reddish particle began gathering around its mouth. It looks like it gonna release an atomic breath or something.

The girl, noticing what the beast is going to do, calls out the lioness figure. The figure began rushing in between the beast and the girl. Before long, the beast began sending red version of Godzilla's atomic breath. The road around its path was destroyed and debris was sent flying everywhere.

There's a feeling inside me calling me to help the girl and the unconscious man. But when I run, everything was stopped; the beast, the lioness figure, everything stopped. As I realized, I couldn't even move my body. The time itself seems stopped at all. What the heck is happening here?

Before I could even think, the whole scene cracked like they were made of ceramics. In a blink of eyes, everything shattered and leaves nothing but darkness. I fall into that pitch black darkness. Is this the end? Everything seems to flash in my mind: the face of my parents, the image of me running on the hill behind my elementary school, the face of my chair mate; Yuna Mikado. Everything seems to be in past distance. Sense of desperation and regret began crawling on my nerve. Before my consciousness passed too, I hear a sound, companied by blue glow emanating from my body.

"_I am thou..._"

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and apparently Yuna's been desperately shaking my body, trying to wakes me up. That's right, I remember now. I was in my class, sleep deprived and Sakuragi-sensei's history speech didn't help me to maintain my consciousness. At least I'm not alone. Half of the class has been reduced to a semi coma state. Only those sit in the front row could maintain their consciousness. Well, I doubt these brave men could maintain their attention, though.

Today's been hot as hell. No wonder, it's already mid June and the summer solstice is just round the corner. Speaking of summer solstice, the mid-term will come almost together with it. It will be a double-hellish week.

*ugh*

Shoot, it's coming again. I've been having those same dreams every time I sleep this week. The worst part of it is that I will always end up having a headache and heaviness. Yuna has been bugging me to go see a doctor, but of course I refuse. I don't really like to see them from the beginning. It kinda makes me feel weak and helpless.

"Hey, Ken-chan. Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little dizzy. It will be better if I rest for a while."

Of course it's just a bluff. I usually end up taking pain killer to relieve it. But I guess today wasn't my day. When I check my bag, I couldn't find my medicine at all.

"Urgh... Okay, I give up. I think I need to see the nurse."

"Yeah, you better. Should I take you there?"

"No, I think I'm fi..."

Damn, it's the worst. I blacked out and fell when I try to get up. Now the whole class stares at me.

"Are you okay, Hakamichi-san?"

"I.. I'm o-"

"Hakamichi-kun is going to see the nurse, Ma'am. I'm going to take him there."

The teacher nods in approval. Damn, now I don't have any choice but let her take me. She'll definitely interrogate me. My fault, though, for keeping it from her. We've known each other for too long for her to know that I kept something from her.

I tried to stand while holding my table to keep my balance. As I walk away, I try to hold on someone else's table as support. Half way out, Yuna took my arm on her shoulder. Darn, I can't keep myself from blushing. Some of the girls on the back row giggle at us. Dear, God! Please let me sink now.

It's been a while since the last time I came to the nurse office. Last time I came, I was in a better condition. I took one of my student council friend. Apparently, she overworked when preparing the festival and collapsed. It was a very ambitious project back then. Well, the student council's president back then was ambitious and perfectionist so she wants it to be an outstanding one. It turns out to be a big hit, though.

"Well, Mikado-san. What brings you here today?" said the nurse with a mischievous smile.

"Ken-chan said he was dizzy and he kinda black out in the class."

"Is that so?" The nurse turns at me and raise one of his brow.

"Hehe... Yeah, I guess."

Seeing my troubled face, the nurse smiles and turns at Yuna, "Could you please step outside for a while, Mikado-san? I think we need a little privacy here."

Yuna nods and walks away. I heard the door closes after a while. The nurse turns at me and start taking the history of my condition. I don't have a choice but to tell him. Well, I didn't tell him about the dream though, since it will be silly. He then took out an old fashioned sphygmomanometer and placed its cuff on my arm. After feeling counting my pulse, he began taking note on my blood pressure. After a while, he looks under my eyes and smiles.

"I didn't find anything wrong now. Do you know what might be the cause?" the nurse raise a brow.

"I... Don't know," I hesitate a bit and decide to keep it by myself.

The nurse gave me a smile and continues, "I guess you were just tired then. Do you still need a pain killer?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, just a minute," said him while looking for the medicine in his wardrobe. He came back with some medicine and a glass of water. "You should stay here for the rest of the afternoon. Now I will inform Mikado-san in case she worries."

The nurse then left after gave me a smile.

Time pass slowly in the nurse office. I gaze on the sky outside, so vast and high. Reminding me of this linen prison I currently stay in. Damn it! This is why I don't like hospital or the nurse office. Well, there's nothing I can do except trying to relax.

A futile effort, since I can't keep thinking about those dreams that keep bugging me this whole week. It's the first time the dream was so vivid. I know that I know the girl, but who is she? Damn! Why am I so stupid? Ah... Thinking only makes me dizzy. I really should try to relax.

The school bell rang and the silence in the nurse office finally broke. I could hear chatter coming down from the hall. If I want to slip away and avoid Yuna, now's the chance. I stood up and tidying up my half opened shirt. Just before I walk, the door suddenly opens. Darn, I know she's coming but this fast? Today's definitely not my day. Yuna came out of the curtain and gives a big grin.

"Hey, Ken-chan! Feel better?"

"Yeah, I guess the medication works." I can't help but frown a little.

"Tehe... Feeling like to tell me something?" again, those big grin. I don't think I can go around this time.

"Fine, but let's do it somewhere else."

"Yay! Ken-chan's going to treat me!"

"Wait! I didn't say tha-"

"Hey, ever been to Wild Gunners? I heard they have the best parfait around."

"Urgh... Whatever. Ok, shall we go now?"

You win this time, Yuna. Just wait for my revenge!

*sigh*

I guess those grin are my weakness. Well, not just her grin though. She also has this warm and calming smile. I don't know how to put it. She seems so playful and mischievous, but at the same time also caring and motherly. I guess this girl is my weakness.

"Hey, Ken-chan! Don't just stand there! It's getting late!"

"Go ahead! I still have to take my things in class."

"Okay, I'll be waiting at the school gate."

She winks and left. I thanked the nurse and left to take my belongings at the class.

The sun has started to set when we reached the flood plain. Contrary to me, Yuna seems very cheerful. I couldn't keep myself from thinking about those dreams. I don't believe in such thing as prophecy or 'sign', but I couldn't scrap the idea that having the same dream on every sleep must have a meaning. But what is it?

People said that dream is the reflection of our thoughts and worries. What worries me enough to makes it came into my dreams? Exam? Definitely not. I don't think exam would manifest itself as a monster, even though it's pretty 'scary'. Well, for sure, the dream itself worries me enough now. Does it mean the worry of the dream manifest as the dream itself? Dreamception?

I suddenly laugh at myself. Which responded by silly look from Yuna's face.

"What is it, Ken-chan?"

"Nah... I just laugh at myself. Say, I must be pretty silly right now."

"Silly?"

"Yeah, I was having the same dream every sleep this week. Suddenly I thought: 'Hey, what if this is some kind of prophecy?' and it makes me worry more. Not about the dream, but about myself. Like, I was thinking, who am I really? Was the monster in my dreams manifestation of myself?"

"Monster?"

"Yeah."

I stare blankly at the setting sun. Yeah, I never thought about who I am. I usually just live the day after day, never really think about future, myself, or those kind of thing. I know this kind of living is not very healthy, but that just me. I don't know where it came from, but suddenly I began doubting myself.

"You're just you, Ken-chan," said Yuna with a smile on her face.

"Eh?"

"I mean, you can't help being Ken-chan just as I can't help being me. There's nothing wrong about being yourself."

"Thank you."

My worries suddenly swept away by this girl's smile. She definitely will be a good doctor with her smile. I didn't realize it, but the frown on my face has been changed with a smile. I guess smile really is contagious, eh?

It's already seven o' clock. We end up spending time in this cafe longer than we had planned. Light Jazz played by the music box in the corner. The cafe was lighted by some yellow old style lamps. The interior were that of typical American cafe you see in the 80's movie.

Yuna has finished her second parfait. She's surprisingly has a strong appetite despite her slim body. I stick with my old fashioned black coffee. It came from a tropical archipelago south of Japan. I'm not really sure, but it taste like Arabica and has a distinct caramelly smell and deep buttery flavor. This was the best I ever taste.

"Hey, Ken-chan. Wanna finish now?"

"Yeah, it's getting crowded here." I also think that it might not the best idea for a guy who ended up in the nurse office this afternoon to stay longer.

We then move to the cashier to pay. I stop Yuna when she took her wallet. "It's on me. Consider it as a thank."

"Yay! You're so cool, Ken-chan! Tehe... Maybe we should hang out more often."

"That doesn't mean I will pay next time." We both burst into laughter as we walk outside.

The downtown at night was pretty. I keep moving my eyes from the bright electronic board on top of a building to the street lamp piercing the darkness. Business men enjoying themselves after work and couples busily chatting between themselves is a pretty common sight around.

Getting to our dorm would take around fifteen minutes by metro and another twenty minutes' walk to the dorm. Walking home together like this has been a daily ritual since we were in elementary. Our homes were just next to each other back then. Of course it's been a teasing material for eternity. Nothing really happens between us, actually. But of course they won't listen.

The metro station was pretty empty when we get there. There are only ten or twelve people besides us, mostly are high schooler like us. It's unusual, since it's Monday. Well, maybe they decide to do some overtime or just having fun downtown.

The road leading to our dorm seems unusually quiet too. I don't see any passerby since we left the station ten minutes ago. Not even the cricket or the dog in Ibarada-san's house bothers to bark. It really is getting creepy. I can't stop thinking of a scene in one of those slasher movies I saw when the girl was killed by a psycho. Of course our neighborhood was too safe for something like that to happen.

The night wasn't that cold, but occasionally the breeze blow, which makes the air less comfortable. Rattling sound from the branches above us adds to the eeriness of our surrounding. I try not to think anything weird but those scenes from Friday the Thirteenth I saw last night didn't help. I know I shouldn't watch those kinds of movies.

I didn't notice it before, but thin mist began developing around our feet. What is it doing here? I don't think it is cold enough for a mist to form. Nah, it must be those weather anomaly things I saw in the internet. What's so bad about a little mist anyway?

"Ken-chan, I think we should hurry."

"Eh?"

Yuna's fidgeting?

"Not feeling well?"

"J- just hurry, please."

"O- Okay."

It's unusual for her to act like this. So I agree that we should move faster. Maybe she's really sick or something.

"Hey, if you're feeling ill or something, let me-"

A sudden burst of smoke from nearby ground interrupts me. I was caught off guard by its sudden appearance. Now our surrounding is covered in thick fog. I can't even see my feet in this fog. I'm not an expert in geology or meteorology, but I know that this phenomenon is not natural. Is this some kind of magic? Is some kind of monster will appear here? Fool you, Kenji! What are you thinking in this situation?

"This is bad..." said Yuna with troubled expression.

"Eh?"

"They're here."

What? Who are they? What are you talking about? Yuna, what's going on here?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the first chapter. I will upload the next one on the next week. Stay tuned. ;)<strong>

**Oh, and I will definitely appreciate any critics or commentary. :) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Fog

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series. Every original character in this story is my making, though.**

**Author's note: Thank you for Chemical Fire and Prinny Ramza for your review on the previous chapter. I hope this story will improve. :)**

* * *

><p>The Fog<p>

The fog now has enveloped the area. I don't know what's happening here, but it sure looks like digital field from an anime series I watched. The breeze has stopped blowing for a while. Things become much eerier than before.

Yuna's face shows signs of anxiety. Her eyes move from one corner to another and she clenched her fist several times. I saw sweat coming down on her cheeks. Her breath became faster and her arms tremble.

"Relax, Yuna. Being anxious on this time is bad," said I while holding her shoulder.

She nods and took something from her pocket. It looks like one of those communication devices on those tokusatsu series. She presses one of the buttons on that device and starts speaking.

"This is Yuna Mikado speaking. I and Kenji Hakamichi were trapped in Gray Field formed minutes ago around one kilometer from the dorm. What do you got there?"

"Copy that. This is Ai Satou. We've confirmed a formation of Gray Field in that location. But we haven't detected any presence of the beast around. It may take a while, but I will continue scanning that area. Fujimiya-senpai and Sakomizu-san is in downtown so you're on your own for now. I will notify them. Proceed with caution."

"Copy that. Thanks Ai." Yuna put back the device in her pocket, "Thanks back then, Ken-chan. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be fidgeting like that."

"Hey, no problem. Just what is this place? I don't think 'natural' fog would form in this weather."

"We call it Gray Field."

"Excuse me?"

"Save it for later, we have to reach the dorm quickly."

I silently agree. We walk briskly to the dorm. I don't know what's waiting us in this dense fog.

The images in my dreams flash in my mind. They are awfully similar with the scene lie in front of my eyes. Are they some sort of prophecy? Will that monster actually came? Judging from Yuna's conversation, I think she knows a lot about it. Just what is it?

The fog's now a little bit less dense. I'm pretty glad since this way I can walk fast without worrying of hitting a wall or something. Still, it's pretty uncomfortable to breathe, so humid and suffocating. I can't help but start gasping.

"_A pretty decent prey we have here."_

"WHO'S THERE?"

I turned to one of the roof. But nobody's there. How come? I'm pretty sure the voice came from there.

"What is it, Ken-chan?" said Yuna with a puzzled look.

"I heard a voice."

"I didn't hear any." She tilted her head a little.

Damn! I'm pretty sure it was there a second ago. *sigh* I must be tired to have hallucination like that.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

We were shocked by a sudden loud roaring sound came from our behind. Crap! What in the world was that?

"_Yuna, do you read me?"_

"Yes, this is me."

"_I've picked up a beast in your area, call sign: Behemoth. This one is the greatest we ever faced. Don't try to fight it. Your per.. na.. n.. rong.. ...nough... I re...t: do... ..y ... fi.. "_

*buzzzz*

"Satou-san! Satou-san!" only statics replies her. "Cih, let's-"

I already took her hand and run before she finished her sentence.

First, the dream. Then, that goddamn headache. Now, a hungry monster or something decides to make us its dinner. Damn it! This is way beyond what my stomach could afford!

My breath has turned into short gasps and my heart beats violently. I could even hear the voice of blood pumping into my vein. Heat and pain began grasping my legs. Damn! Now my side began to cramp! Dear God! Why I wasn't very active back then?

House by house has passed but there's no sign that we're near dorm. The hell? We should've reach dorm a while ago! W... Wait! It's Sanada-san's house! We've passed it before! What kind of sorcery is this?

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

My heart skipped a beat when the roar came, followed by galloping sound from our behind. My feet pinned down to the ground and cold sweat dropped from my cheeks. Fear has tightly grasps me as a huge shadow came from the dense of fog.

"Ken-chan!"

Luckily I snapped off and jumps away just in time as a huge... _thing_ passes just a split second away.

"Dear God!"

It was the most horrible thing I ever saw. The thing, or should I say beast, is intimidatingly huge and about three meters high. It has two horns protruding just above its eyes. In a second it turns to us and roars once again, showing rows of fang filling its mouth.

"Wh... what in the world was that?" said Yuna. Her eyes widen and her feet tremble.

"Get a hold on yourself! You have the power to fight it, right?"

"B... but.."

The beast prepares to ram again. Damn, she lost her self.

Without second thought, I dash at her. The next thing I remember is that I'm flying and the painful sensation as I landed on the asphalt. Crap! Why bad things always came one after another?

Ugh... My head...

"Ken-chan!"

Damn it! My vision's blurry... Dear God! Why at time like this?

"Yuna... run..."

I found myself drowned into ocean. So dark... So depressing... Is this how I end?

They say images of your life will flash through your mind as your life burns out. Hmph, I'll give it a shot.

I try to close my eyes. Images of my parents pass by. Their happy face when I enter school for the first time... The time when we visit gramp's farm... Their angry face when I broke dad's camera... My mom's face when comforting me when I was hospitalized...

Ah... I wish I could see them again. Hehe... Sorry, Mom, Dad. I guess I couldn't meet your expectation.

There are so many things I could've done earlier. If I were born again, I wish I were stronger. I wish I were more capable of protecting things I hold dear. But I guess it all ends now. There's nothing more I can do.

Ugh... What is this light? So bright...

"Ke... an..."

"Are you calling me?"

"Wa... up! I Wo... ..t end ...re"

"What? Who are you?"

The light became closer and brighter. Wait, I know this voice...

"Yuna?"

"Don't give up yet! I know you're there! Ken-chan!"

"Yuna, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to run?"

"I won't leave you here! It will not end here!"

I smile to myself. Since when did I become weak like this? Of course I won't give up! Of course! You're the one who taught me that!

I began swimming towards the light. Yes, it is not me to feel depressed like this. I know I'm stronger than this! I can fight!

"_I am thou... Thou art I..."_

I didn't notice it before, but blue glow starts enveloping my body. Well, there's no time for this! I gotta go!

A blinding red light greets me as I woke up and tries to stand. Another figure... wait, it's Yuna! She's covering me from that light. In a split second, the light struck her back as she fall on my body.

"Yuna!"

I was shocked by the scene I saw. I try to get up and put her on my lap. Her condition is bad. Her arms and head are bleeding. Not to mention some burn on her back.

"Are you okay, Yuna?"

"Tehe... I guess the beast caught me off guard, Ken-chan. But, my injury is not that bad, thanks to my persona." Said her with a smile.

You're a bad liar, Yuna.

I move her body to nearby pole. The beast roars again, seemingly victorious. Just wait, bastard! I'll wipe that laugh of yours from your face!

"Thank you for protecting me as I slacked off. I'll take it from here."

"Eh?"

"I'll make him pay for what he's done to us!"

I don't know where this confidence came. But the blue glow I notice before and the one in my dreams are definitely the same. I silently pray and walks towards the beast which roars when it saw me closing.

"_I am thou..."_

Those sounds, I know it's not some kind of illusion. It's my voice after all. Why? Why could I even forget mine? Hmph, it must be silly. I have to apologize to myself later.

"Per..."

"_Thou art I..."_

This bluish aura too. So, it's real after all.

"So..."

"_From the sea of thy soul I came."_

This time a card eh? Hehe... This should be interesting!

"NA!"

I crush the card in front of me. In a split second, I felt a surge of power builds inside as the aura gathers and forms a figure which floats above me.

The figure wears white cape and golden armor. It also wields a large spear which is even larger than its own body.

"_I am Alexander, the King of Two Worlds."_

This is it. This power. I can protect her with this!

The beast charges towards me, but Alexander soon blocks its way. None of the combatant moves even a bit. But a second later, the beast tightens its grip on Alexander and throws him to the air.

"Not gonna work! ZIONGA!"

The beast roars in pain as it was struck by the lightning coming from Alexander's spear. The beast retaliates by blasting five or six fire balls to its enemy. Alexander swiftly dodges all of them and struck the beast with another lightning bolt.

"How about this, CRUEL ATTACK!"

Alexander dashes towards the beast and prepares to pierce it, but the beast grabs his spear and punches him to nearby wall.

"Argh! That one hurts, bastard!"

I see... So damages my persona received are also transmitted to me. Gotta be careful now!

"I'll pay you back ten times! ATOM SMASHER!"

Alexander points its spear at the beast, creating a bluish field surrounding the beast. Pillars of light appear from all around the field and starts attacking the beast.

The beast roars in agony as myriad beam of blue light struck its body. Black liquid splatters all around the place as the beam pierce through the beast.

"MORE! ATOM SMASHER!"

More and more beams appear and struck the beast as its roars gradually reduced to groan and nothing is heard anymore. There's no sign of movement from the beast after the last attack. Its moveless body is now covered by pool of black liquid.

"Hah! That's what you get from trying to make a mess with me!"

It's over now. I look at Alexander once more before the persona dissolves into thin air. What was the name? Persona, eh? Interesting.

"Grrrrhh..."

I've already walked away when a growling sound was heard from behind. Ah... It's the beast again.

*sigh*

"Still alive? Still wanna play, huh? YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT, PAL!"

The beast desperately stands on its feet. Before long, red light began accumulating around its mouth. It looks like it gonna sends out an atomic breath or something.

Hmph, this guy is tough. But it's game over for you. You'll pay for what you did to Yuna!

The beast blast out the red energy blast. Stones and debris were sends flying all over the place. The road on its past were instantly blown away. I know I'm done for if I were hit by it. Well, IF!

"ALEXANDER!"

The armored king stands on the blasts' path and starts spinning his spear. The blast was completely blocked and repelled all over the place. Walls and concrete hit by the spark were destroyed instantly.

"Send it back!"

Alexander pushed his spear, sending the blast back at its caster. The beast was sent flying a few meters back. Alexander then dashes towards the beast.

"Finish him! FATAL END!"

Black liquid splashes on the road as the beast were split in two.

"You forgot your dessert! REKKOUHA!"

Alexander punches the ground as myriad beams of light were send down from the sky. The beast was strucks by the beams and ends in a blinding explosion. A huge crater is all that left from where the beast previously stand. Well, I might overdo it a bit.

"Hehe... Keep the change, bastard!"

*phew*

Summoning persona could be tiring, eh? I don't think I can wake up early tomorrow. Hehe... I don't really like literature anyway. Well, skipping school might be a good idea, too.

With the beast finally gone for good, I approach Yuna and sit beside her.

"What a day, huh?"

"Tehe... It's your first time, yet you already show 'em who's the boss, Ken-chan." Said her cheerfully.

The fog finally clears out. As we gaze upon the sky, we saw myriad of star twinkling above us. Surely, this view is rewarding.

"Looks like now you're the one who need to see the nurse."

"Tehe... Yeah, you're right. But I don't think the nurse will let you off the hook with those bruises, Ken-chan."

"_Mikado-san! Mikado-san!"_

A sound came from Yuna's pocket. Must be her communication device.

"This is Yuna speaking."

"_Thank goodness. We weren't able to reach you. __Fujimiya__-s__enpai__ and Sakomizu-san said that they couldn't breech the Grey Field. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, just some scratch here and there. Thanks to our new team mate here."

"_Ah... I see... Should I send someone there?"_

"Yeah, we would appreciate that."

"Hey, Yuna. Just what are you doing with them? You sound like a monster attack team from those TV series just now."

"Well, we're a group of persona-users. Hmmm... I guess, Sakomizu-san could explain you the detail later." Said her with her trademark smile attached.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. As always, review will be appreciated. :) <strong>

**I will upload the next chapter one the next week. **


	3. Chapter 3: SpecializedSupernaturalSquad

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series. Every original character in this story is my making, though.**

* * *

><p>Specialized Supernatural Squad<p>

It's been three days since the beast incident. Things have flown normally since then. Well, not all of them at least. I've been resting in the dorm for the last two days. It's not because of my injuries; Yuna helped them recover with her persona's ability. It's more like, my head's heavy. Sakomizu-san said that it's normal to experience this after my first awakening. Well, I kinda accept that explanation.

The incident was dubbed as gas line explosion by yesterday's newspaper. Well, it somehow looks like one though. Anyway, luckily no one got hurt during the incident besides me and Yuna.

Oh, talking about Yuna, she already enters school yesterday. I planned to go too, but Sakomizu-san suggested that I should rest for another day, for safety measure he said. Well, I'm okay with the idea. I don't really like history lesson anyway.

So, today marks as my first attendance in school. Contrary to Yamato-sensei's fiery spirit, the class seems not in the mood for a lecture. I kinda admire this teacher, so I force myself to concentrate on the lesson. Well, those pricks I felt for some time from my side are not helping, though.

"Pssst! Ken-chan!"

*sigh* I finally give up and answer the call.

"Yeah? What?"

"Awww... You don't have to be so indifferent, Ken-chan..."

"Okay.. So, what is it that you need, Mademoiselle?" I respond her with somewhat sarcastic tone. Well, Yuna's gonna ignore it, though.

"Tehe... Sakomizu-san told me this morning that we all should gather at the student council's room after school."

"The student council's? Don't they use it?"

"Tehe... We got special privilege."

"Okay, the student council's room, after school."

"Yep, don't be late! Oh, and tell them I'm sorry I couldn't come. I have to handle some Music Club business."

I nod in response and turn my attention back to the teacher.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully and I'm pretty thankful for that, considering my situation these few days. The only thing I kinda object with this situation is the time goes **very** slowly. Yeah, I guess it's because I'm expecting my – or our, as Yuna implied – meeting. They said that the time will always flow against your wish. If you are enjoying the moment, it flows in lightspeed. Contrary, if you are bored or expecting something, it flows so slow that even an old granny seems very fast.

Anyway, I kinda wonder why Sakomizu-san gathers us. I'm guessing that it has something to do with my incident. But what does he has to do with that? I mean, as far as I know he is just a dorm chairman. Talking about dorm reminds me that Fujimiya-senpai and Satou-san whose name I also heard at Yuna's radio conversation also live there. Never mind about Satou-san whose family lives abroad, but Fujimiya-senpai? His family runs the only department store here.

Ah, well. Why do I even think about those stuff? Maybe they're just some monster attack team whose base secretly located in our dorm. Oh, maybe Sakomizu-san is a secret government agent who tries to cover the beast's appearance. Nah, I'm reading too much conspiration theory.

"Errrr... Are you okay, Ken-chan?" Yuna pinches my side and looks at me quizzically.

I didn't realize I'm making such a weird face and giggling all by myself for some times now. Getting caught by her makes me blush and want to sink right away. Luckily, no one else notice, so I just shake my head and try to bury myself at my desk, which makes more quizzical look from Yuna.

I guess it's my luck that the bell soon rings. After the teacher's gone I jumped from my chair and pack my stuff. Yuna waves at me and reminds me to pass her message to Sakomizu-san before leaves. After I finished packing, I directly head to the student council's room.

As I reach the room, I open the door and greeted by the scent of old paper stacking on the cabinet. The room itself is pretty large and open. Well, I heard it was originally an unused classroom. I glance around the room and find that the others are here. I'm not very familiar with them personally. Of course I'm familiar with Sakomizu-san. He's the one who pick me and Yuna from the incident's location after all. Satou-san's pretty popular here, being the only one with those distinctive blonde hair and blue eyes, so I'll be damned if I don't recognize her. Contrary, there is a black haired student who reads this sports magazine whom I don't really recognize, but I suppose he is Fujimiya-senpai.

Anyway, I decide to reveal my presence and approach them. Sakomizu-san is the first one who notices me. He jumps from his seat and greets me.

"Didn't expect you this soon, Hakamichi. Take a seat! Take a seat! Oh, would you like some coffee or tea first?" Sakomizu-san took a mug from the shelf behind him and holds one pot with the other hand.

"Errr... Coffee?" I was taken off guard by his sudden offering.

"Good choice, looks like we have same taste. This one came from Turkey, my personal choice." He pours the black liquid into the mug and gave it to me. "No need to be so tense, Hakamichi. Just make yourself at home."

I politely took the mug and take a sip. Wow, this one's different. Tastes like the one from the cafe I visit with Yuna last time but stronger and have different smell. The drink surely makes me more relaxed.

Sakomizu-san looks delighted at my reaction and breaks the brief silence. "So, how are you? Feeling better?"

"Never been better." I nod at him. Well, of course after that incident and those goddamn headaches I had last week, things are **definitely** better.

"Good to hear that. Oh, I believe you've met them earlier, but this is Daigo Fujimiya from 3E."

"Yo." The black haired student responds without moving from his magazine. So efficient, Senpai.

"And this is Ai Satou from 2C"

"Hello there." Satou-san gracefully smiles at me and waves her hand. Wow, I'll be damned if I dare to say that she's not beautiful. "Oh, mind if I ask you to just call me Ai?"

"Uh... Sure." I was flustered by her _mystical_ grace and didn't notice that I blushed before Sakomizu-san mischievously chuckle.

"Why don't we get back to business before your cheeks ripen, Hakamichi?"

"Oh, Ah, Eh.. I.. mean, Okay." Gee... What an act, Kenji. What an act.

"I bet that you have many questions in mind, especially after what happened with you and Mikado three days ago." Sakomizu-san's eyes changed from the previously friendly and mischievous one to a more deep and serious one. "Let's start with this. Do you recall some incidents happened in the last few months that involving missing people?"

"Ummmm... Like the one happened at the highway? The car crash in which the driver was gone?"

"Precisely." Sakomizu-san nods and sips his coffee before continues. "Media describes those accidents as _regular_ accident, but there is something beyond it."

"The... beast?" I tilt my head a bit.

"You're surprisingly quick to grasp. Yes, those incidents involve them. So far, we have confirmed some patterns in the attack." Sakomizu-san sips his coffee again. "They target people with potential."

"Potential?" I quizzically frown at the statement.

"In other words, people who have strong Persona, but haven't awakened theirs yet, just like you few days ago." Sakomizu-san stops for a moment to confirm that I can follow this conversation. "The potentials are different from a regular person; they have stronger soul and will power. This superiority came with a cost, though: it attracts the beast."

"But it also makes us the only one able to face the beast, Kenji-kun." Said Ai.

"And that because of?" I tilt my head in confusion. Gee... I'm afraid my brain starts having shortciruit.

"According to the documents in the police department, an incident similar with the one in this town also happened some years ago in other city. Back then, the district was dragged into this _special _field by a certain party, which makes it infested with demons. Basically the beast was similar with them, so in order to come to our world they need special condition, which is the fog or we call it Gray Field. To put it simply, the fog is a special field with similar property with the beast world's atmosphere." Sakomizu-san stops a while and sips his coffee before continues, "Normal people can't resist this 'atmosphere', so they will lose their consciousness. But we are different, we could resist and active inside it."

"But unfortunately, not all people could awaken their potential during the attack." Ai frowns a bit. "Those who do not and we could not manage to save are probably dragged into the other world."

"I... see..." Damn, I was closer to death than I thought!

"There are also _problems_ during recent attacks." Said Sakomizu-san.

"We couldn't get into the fog to rescue people anymore." Ai looks down for a while before continues, "There are barrier surrounding the fog. It was a strong one. Not even Fujimiya-senpai's Persona could break it."

"But according to the recording in Mikado's _Event Display_, your persona's ability might be our best bet for now." Said Sakomizu-san with enthusiasm.

"My persona's ability?"

"This one." Ai took out a device similar with Yuna's. The device displays a recording of Alexander's Rekkouha.

"And, what you imply is?"

Sakomizu-san answers me with a smile. "Well, let's just begin our main topic. Satou?"

Ai nods and took a metal case from below the desk and opens it. Inside, there is a device similar with Ai's and Yuna's and a... gun?

Sakomizu-san stands and start speaking, "Long story short, we are the _Specialized Supernatural Squad_, a group of persona users under the police departments dedicated to solve the beast case in Subaru town. I, Minoru Sakomizu, as the leader of the team and the representative of the police department, would like to ask you to lend us your strength."

Oh, great. All of my random thought and guess were right. Secret agent from the government, a monster attack team, and now they want me to join. Dude, things are getting really like those tokusatsu shows. But, hey! Isn't it my chance to be one of those team I dreamt of since kid? Plus, saving people's ass and kicking those beast's butt don't sound bad for me.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Thank God you agree." Ai seems relieved.

"Just don't slow us down, Rookie." Said Fujimiya-senpai without moving his eyes from his magazine. Well, he can be annoying, eh?

"Thank you for your cooperation, Hakamichi. Satou, would you please explain Hakamichi about his Event Display and Tri Gun?" Sakomizu-san smiles and sits again. He pours an extra coffee to his mug and starts sipping again. "Oh, I hope your uniform fit, Hakamichi."

"Uniform?" I raise my brow and took the plastic Sakomizu-san produces from under the table. I brutally open the plastic cover and took the uniform. It is a mainly navy blue leather shirt with some gray shoulder part combined with matching navy blue trousers. Well, pretty cool.

"Kenji-kun, would you mind if I start explaining the other stuff to you?" Ai's voice breaks my admiration.

"Ah, sorry, my bad."

Well, I guess this marks as the beginning my new adventure.

"Wait, fog?"

I turn my gaze around, but the only thing I could see is this wretched fog. Fog, fog, fog... Damn, why my life is always foggy? Well, the least I can do now is to move my ass, so I start walking around to see if I can find anything. But even after a long walk, there is still no sign of life form or even any structure. Dear God, if this is a dream, please wake me up!

The fog gradually thins and revealed some huge structure. Hmmm... Looks like I recognize this place. Wait! This is, downtown! As I look around, I saw more and more familiar buildings around, but they are destroyed. It looks like someone dropped a bomb here.

Suddenly, loud roaring sound came from behind one of the building. I am flinched and shaken by the sound. I try to run away but I can't. After a while huge black shadow appears from behind the building accompanied by the same sound. The shadow was as big as a five-story building. I was petrified by the appearance of the shadow.

Suddenly, I was snapped by another sound, a loud cracking sound. The ground starts cracking and breaks as if it was glass shattered by a hammer. I fell into the darkness below. As my consciousness sleeps, a faint voice was heard.

"Yo.. are... ...key ...gis.. o.. ..then..."

I was woken up by the ring from my Event Display. Luckily, I was still in my room. But what was that dream? Geee... I hope it's just another dream.

I pick up my Event Display and answer the call.

"Yes, what is it, Ai?"

"We've picking up a beast signal coming from the shopping district. Come to the basement immediately!"

"Roger."

I quickly change into my new uniform and took my equipments before departing.

I open the door to the basement and rush at the locker where the others are busy wearing the protectors. Wow, I didn't expect us to go full armored like this.

"Grab yours, Hakamichi! We have no time!"

"Roger!" I quickly take my vest and boots, and then I grab my helmet and quickly follow the others into the Van.

The van itself is pretty large, it even got a computer or something installed on one side. I take a sit just next to the door on the same row with Yuna and Fujimiya-senpai. Ai grabs her place in front of the computer while Sakomizu-san is the one behind the wheel.

"I'll brief you for this mission." Said Ai. "We've detected a faint signal of the beast a few minutes ago in the shopping district. While the signal itself is currently weak, I would like you to expect something stronger than the one attacked Kenji-kun and Yuna."

What? The last one was already wicked and we have to face something stronger? Gotta admit that I could defeat that one because Yuna already damage it to some degree, but this one?

"As always, Sakomizu-san will prioritize on rescuing the victim. On the other hand, Fujimiya-senpai will focus on eliminating the beast. You back him up, Kenji-kun."

"What about me?" said Yuna.

"I'm afraid you can't be on the front line today. I don't think you've recover enough for today's mission. You will be on charge to heal and support Fujimiya-senpai and Kenji-kun."

Yuna fell silent for a while before replies, "I understand." She looks disappointed.

"How many time do we have, Satou?" Said Sakomizu-san from behind the wheel.

"According to my calculation, we have around fifteen minutes before the beast fully realized."

"Any information about the victim?"

"I'm afraid no, Kenji-kun. With only my persona's power, I couldn't detect him or her signal at this range. I need to get close to the gray field first."

What? How could we save someone that we're not sure about his presence? What if we were late to save him? What if the beast already eats him when we reach there? What if I couldn't break the barrier? What if-

"Nervous, Ken-chan?"

Yuna's voice snapped me from my train of thoughts. I just realize that I've been shuffling my fingers for some time now. Yeah, I'm afraid I am, Yuna.

"Ahahaha... Looks like so." I sheepishly smile at her.

Yeah, I can't stop worrying about this mission. What if I messed up? What if I can't protect the victim? What if I can't meet everyone's expectation? Pathetic, since when did I become a worrywart?

"My first mission was a total fail, Ken-chan." Yuna stare at the van's window. She have this nostalgic look on her face. "I was so messed up and blow a nearby car. I saw the driver burning inside and I was too shocked to save him. Luckily Sakomizu-san save him."

"Hahaha... You gave me a lot of paper work back then, Mikado." Sakomizu-san cuts in from behind the wheel. "You know, Hakamichi? She mourned about it for the whole week. Can you imagine that? Luckily Satou here played good girl and calmed her. I almost thought that we would need a psychiatrist."

"Hey! You don't have to tell him that!" Yuna pout and give Sakomizu-san an angry look. We all burst into laughter.

"Anyway, don't sweat about it." Sakomizu-san gave me a warm, fatherly smile.

"But, what if I-"

"This kind of thing happens, Hakamichi. Sometimes, life might end up miserably, but that's not the most important thing, right? Time you spent together with your friends, how you struggle with them; I think this is the most important thing. So, don't worry about it. Let's just give our best."

"Thank you, Sakomizu-san." A smile formed on my lips. Their kindness melts my worries away and warms up this cold van. I think I'm lucky to met them.

"You're welcome, Hakamichi. Oh, by the way, I've got visual. Satou?"

"Ah, yes." Said Ai. "I've got clear picture of the gray field. The field covers aproximately two hundred meters wide area, so practically; it covers the whole shopping district. Regarding the beast, its reading is getting stronger and might realize in any moment."

"Copy that. Team, recheck your equipment!"

All right, what was it? Event Display, checked. First Aid, checked. Tri Gun, Ummm... What was the function again? Oh yeah, red for regular beam shoot, yellow for explosive charge, and blue for net beam. Okay, all checked. "Kenji Hakamichi, all green!"

"Yuna Mikado, all green!"

"Daigo Fujimiya, all green!"

The van stops just few seconds later. "Team, move out!"

As the door unlocked, we rushed outside. In the outside, I saw a huge dome-like fog. But, unlike what you would expect from a fog, this one was enveloped by dark purplish layer.

"So, this is how it looks like from the outside."

"_I will be giving support from the van. Good luck, everyone!"_ Said Ai from the event display.

Sakomizu-san moves towards the fog and touch it. "As expected, this one also have barrier covering it. Hakamichi?"

"Yes!" I quickly move near Sakomizu-san. In curiosity, I touch the so called barrier with my hand. It feels cold and somehow, you could feel that something evil is on work here. All right, I'll give it a shot.

I close my eyes and try to call the sound of my other self, my Persona. As I open my eyes, blue glow has started engulfing me, acompanied by the card that floats in front of my. I crush the card and shout, "ALEXANDER!"

The blue glow now materialized as the golden armored Persona. "REKKOUHA!"

The golden king punches the ground as myriad beams of light strikes the outer layer. The attack ends with a huge hole on the layer. Yes! It works!

"Great job, Hakamichi. Now, begin the operation!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. As always, review will be appreciated. :)<strong>

**Oh, and the next chapter might be a little bit late, since I will have an exam next week. But I will try to finish it in my spare time and upload it as soon as possible. ^^**


End file.
